Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, imaging devices, and cameras.
Description of the Related Art
Size reduction and performance improvement are strongly required of cameras having image sensors performing photoelectric conversion, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2011-099924 and 2011-099925 each disclose a variable magnification optical system which includes a first lens unit having positive refractive power, a second lens unit having negative refractive power, and subsequent lens units including at least a third lens unit having positive refractive power at a position closest to the object side. In zooming, the interval between the first lens unit and the second lens unit increases, and the interval between the second lens unit and the subsequent lens units decreases.